


Charlie's first day

by RowanWrites1312



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Cerv is there too it just doesn't say anything and isn't mentioned, Gen, New York Millennials (Blaseball Team), cw death, cw drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanWrites1312/pseuds/RowanWrites1312
Summary: The New York Millennials' number 1 fan, Charlatan Seabright, didn't expect her favorite player to be incinerated. She also didn't expect to become his replacement. How will the grieving team welcome her?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Let's Go Mills Fic Baby Love Da Mills Fic





	Charlie's first day

It started out as a day like any other. Okay, not quite like any other. We all knew that today would be an eclipse, and that Dom was unstable. But despite that, I just tried to enjoy the game and watch my favorite blaseball team play some blaseball, like any other day.

The game was looking great. We had a massive 8-1 lead by the 5th inning. Then, top of the 6th. Bates was batting, hit a single. Drac was batting, hit a single. Sandie walked up to the home plate. I got out my phone to join the other fans in displaying the “Turn it up Sandie” gif. Then, suddenly, before Bong could throw the pitch, the ump turned around and incinerated Dom, and it felt like time slowed down.

Bendie screamed “Fuck you!”, tears running down their face. Pretty sure that if Nandy hadn’t held them back, they would have attempted to smash the ump’s face in with their bat (and probably died in the process). Most of the stadium was paralyzed in shock. The ever-present music of Worldwide Field stopped. Andrew looked like he was about to break down, and Ren gave him a big hug. Murray started looking unstable. And I suddenly found myself on the field, bat in hand, right in front of Winnie, where Dom just stood.

There was no time to grief. Blaseball had to go on. Blaseball can never stop. It took me a second to fully realize realized that I was Dominic Marijuana’s replacement, my favorite player. The new batter for the New York Millennials, my favorite team. It felt like a monkey’s paw granted me a wish I didn’t know I had before. Sandie had already hit a flyout and I was up. Me, who had never played blaseball in her life before.

To my surprise, I actually hit the first pitch. In the moment, I felt a bit insulted that they just let me reach first base, but in retrospect, of course they’d rather get out the now best blaseball player in the league Thomas Dracaena rather than a completely new person. Bates scores and jumps directly into the big group hug the rest of the team has formed.

The game went on, I hit a double and a single, and catch two flyouts. Overall, not a bad performance. We win the game with a spectacular 17-2. But obviously none of that matters in that moment. Everyone, the players, the fans, the non-rogue umps, was grieving. You know the vibes are down when not even the Dale feel like partying.

The entire team was huddled around Ren in a big group hug. Well, except for me, I was just standing awkwardly next to them. I didn’t blame them, I was entirely new, and they just lost their captain, their best friend. Of course they wanted to keep among themselves. But I really could have used a hug myself in that moment.

We made our way back to New York. Nobody spoke much, especially not with me. After what felt like an eternity, Nandy turned to me and finally said something: “So, you’re Charlatan Seabright? I think that’s what the announcers said.” I nodded. “Great Game, Charlatan. Sorry that everyone’s so down, our captain just died, he was… pretty important to us.” “Nono, don’t worry about that, I’m pretty damn sad myself about Dom dying. Sad and angry. Shit, why did it have to be Dom?” I started crying and Nandy gave me a hug. I felt so safe in his arms, and finally let it all out. It felt good to cry instead of bottling up my emotions for once.

“Did you know him?”, Nandy asked. “No, not personally. I… I was a pretty big fan though. I’m the chairwoman of the Bronx division of the Dominic Marijuana fan club.”, I responded, and felt so dirty, that I, a mere fan, was the one being comforted by his closest friends, instead of the other way around. But Nandy smiled at me, and her smile felt so comforting, and I knew it was okay. “Sounds like he was important to you then. My condolences.” “It’s okay, it’s fine, I didn’t even really know him, not like you did at least.” “Well I’ve only known him for like 3 weeks. Weird how close we got in that time. He is just… Sorry, he was just an amazing person. When I joined the team, everyone was really distant from me too, cause, y’know, Wesley had just died. Well, everyone but Sandie, but we’ve known each other since childhood. I felt like I didn’t belong. Then at night, Dom invited me to have a blunt on the balcony. And then we talked the entire night, about our lives, blaseball, the gods, New York, and all sorts of other stuff, and I immediately felt at home.” “Oh yeah, he did that with me too!”, Sandie interjected. I looked around and apparently, the entire team had listened to our conversation. Felix, Penny, and Andrew also shared their stories of their first nights on the balcony with Dom. It was great, the mood was finally lighting up. But there was this bitter taste in my mouth, knowing that I’d be the first person joining a Mills without Dom.

We arrived in New York, and my stuff was already standing in front of the apartment. I wasn’t even surprised. Everyone put their stuff a little closer together, to make room for me. Clearing out Dom’s stuff just didn’t feel right.

Patty made dinner. While eating, Penny spoke up: “Y’know, I could have sworn I saw him smile, right before that ump hit him. And not just his usual good vibes smile. He knew what was gonna happen. I swear, he has a plan.” „What could ███ possibly be ████████, he’s dead ███!“ There was anger in Fynn’s voice. Not anger at Penny, but anger at the whole situation. “Well, being dead certainly didn’t stop Jaylen from getting us into this mess!”, Andrew exclaimed. Bendie rebutted: “Stop blaming Jaylen. She didn’t incinerate Dom, the ump did. If we blame Jaylen, we’re playing right in the gods’ hands. Divide and conquer!” “Calm down everyone!”, Drac attempted to diffuse the situation. “I agree with Bendie.” Everyone’s attention turned to me. “As long as the peanut’s trying to control us, people will keep getting incinerated. But I’m sure we’ll get to kill that bastard eventually. For now, let’s do our best and keep playing blaseball!” Everyone cheered in agreement, and I finally started to feel like I belonged.

Later that night, we all smoked a blunt on the balcony together, in his honor. When the Mills lost their captain, they lost someone important to them. But we are more than just Dom’s team. We’re roommates. We’re friends. We’re a family. We’re Millennials. LGMBLDM


End file.
